A kindness never shown
by WwEpsilonwW
Summary: A boy reaches out a hand of kindness to a lonely girl. No matter what, this boy will shatter the illusion that is holding her down.


A lone girl walked through the streets of Academy City with a middle school uniform on. This girl had a unique look about her, with brown air, placed into two separate balls, and bangs covering her left eye.

She had a very reserved expression on her face as she made her way home from a long day of school. She ignored everyone around her, walking in complete silence.

This girl's name was Juufukku Miho. She was a level 2 esper attending Sekisho Junior High School. She was fourteen years old with a very shy and meek personality. She held the power Dummy Check, which allows her to make her presence unoticible to those around her.

Due to this, she has always been isolated. She has never really wanted to stand out in the first place, especially ever since that day...

She shook her head, then sighed.

"It happened again today..."

She muttered.

The other girls at school often harrassed Juufukku because of her looks, or mainly, because of one, physical aspect about her.

Not her hair, chest, figure, or head...

But her eyebrows.

Juufukku was born with abnormally large eyebrows and it had always been something of a complex for her ever since that day...

When her lover, someone whom she entrusted her heart with, called her weird.

**[Tell me I didn't use 'whom' correctly, I dare you!]**

An unbearable feeling made it's way to her chest.

(No, stop it!)

Juufukku tried to ignore this darkness in her.

Anyway, her classmates have no problem telling her she's ugly and making fun of her.

She keeps walking, approaching an intersection.

The people waiting for the cars to stop were hunched together. No one noticed as she approached the curb; they couldn't.

While waiting for the endless cars to pass, she had a dangerous thought...

(Wouldn't it be easier to...)

She takes a step forward, reaching the end of the sidewalk. Many cars were speeding forward, making the whole area loud with noise.

(I'm invisible to others anyway right, so maybe...)

And with one thought that clinched it...

(Nobody would care, no one would he able to care. They can't see me...)

And with the resolve of a person who gave into her own darkness...

She jumped into the fray of incoming traffic, awaiting the next car that will end it all.

No one shouted, no one moved; there was no outburst what-so-ever. Just another normal day in Academy City.

While brooding in self deprecation, she accepted the fact that she would die and her life in this world would end.

But as the car began to get closer, part of her was regretful.

She would never get to experience the bond of two people, the love of another, and the compassion of that love.

So, in the end, Juufukku Miho was regretful.

(How pathetic...)

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

...

And an impact did come, however it not from the direction of the car...

But from the direction of the sidewalk.

The impact collided with her, pushing her past the hit zone of the car and on the other side of the street.

A warm presence surrounded her body, wrapped around her in protection.

Jufukku opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was laying on the side of the street with a pair of arms crossed around her.

Looking up at the face of the... person who prevented her death, she couldn't say anything.

She didn't have to, because the boy she was on top of did.

And he was angry...

"What the hell were you doing!"

"Ah..."

She couldn't formulate any kind of response to the boy.

Her gaze focused to see black spiky hair, blue eyes, and an facial expression that looked pissed off.

(Why...)

Seeing how the girl wasn't planning on talking, the boy grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her off of him. He got up and extended a hand down to her.

She looked at it dumbly and very reluctantly reached for the hand.

(Why...)

The spiky haired boy quickly grasped the hand, ignoring her hesitation.

(Why would he...)

And then a voice rang out.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

A girl suddenly rushed over to them. She was wearing a Judgement armband. This girl had glasses on with shoulder length black hair. She addresses the boy.

"What were you thinking? Diving in front of that car! You could have gotten hurt!"

The boy was generally confused at her statement.

"What are you talking about? This girl was about to be hit!"

"Huh? Was there a girl with you?"

"Stop messing around she's right he... re..."

The boy turned around to where the girl was standing, to find that she was not there.

"Wha!"

The boy quickly looked into the crowds of people on the sidewalk trying to see where she went.

"Um, sir?"

Kamijou Touma's eyes lit up in relief as he spotted two familiar twin brown buns retreating into the crowd.

He dashed off in that direction in a sprint.

"H-hey wait! Are you okay?"

Konori Mii called out to the boy.

He called out over his shoulder.

"Oh! Yes, thanks for the concern Miss! I owe you!"

She looked puzzled by his statement.

And after taking one more look at the retreating boy's back, she walked off.

* * *

Juufukku Miho sat on a empty bench in a park.

She laughed to herself.

"I can't even kill myself properly."

She began to think of the person who saved her. The only person who acted, while everybody else couldn't see her.

(How is that possible?)

She couldn't understand this and another thing...

(Why would he even bother...?)

Cold unwelcomed despair took hold of her heart as she began to let a few tear drops fall.

"Why is it always like this..."

"Why do I have to feel this way..."

She started to sob. He shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"Hah... hah... finally... found you..."

A familiar voice is comes through her ears.

Tears blurring her vision, she looks up at the boy, the one who saved her when that in itself shouldn't have been possible.

Before she could say anything, he quickly spoke.

"If you can tell me... what us your name?"

The boy asked her such a question as he smiled.

"Juufukku... Juufukku Miho."

She said as if she was in a trance, staring at the boy who had found her once again, denying all logic.

"How did you find me?"

"Well I just saw your unique hairstyle in the crowd and I-"

"That's not what I meant..."

She said this in a low voice.

"How are you able to see me?"

The boy looked utterly confused.

"See you? I don't know what you mean. Your here in front of me, right? ... Wait... are you not real or something! Am I so pathetically lonely that I've started to hallucinate cute girls in my mind? S-such misfortune!"

The boy, who was having an internal struggle, could only cry in this helpless situation.

"Cute?"

The girl lightly chuckled but then frowned.

(I used to think I was cute...)

"You saw right? When you saved me... You saw my... eyebrows?"

The boy looked at her, noticing she was lifting up her bangs for him to see.

"Um, I guess, what about them?"

"See... you can't possibly think this is cute. Go ahead and laugh, then let me leave..."

She showed him her most ashamed feature expecting him to recoil in disgust.

However the boy only stared.

"What's the problem? Are we looking at the same thing?

"What do you mean! Aren't you disgusted! My eyebrows!"

The boy looked at her, then sighed in exasperation.

"Not really."

"Wha- How could you- why aren't you judging me?"

"Are you a masochist or something? Do you want me to tell you that they're ugly?"

Juufukku couldn't process this. This day, was a complete and utter shock to her. And the cause being this boy...

She couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you! Why did you save me when it shouldn't have been possible in the first place!?!"

She yelled this at the stunned boy.

"I don't know about impossible... it really wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was a huge deal! Do you know what my power is?!? Its Dummy Check. It allows me to completely dissapear in the eyes of a person. Therefore, it shouldn't have been possible for you to save me!"

The boy looked thoughtful at her explanation, but...

"Sorry, but that doesn't work on me."

He said this matter of factly, as of he had said it a thousand times before.

"What... do you mean by that?"

Jufukku didn't understand. There were no exceptions to her power.

The boy raised up his right hand, then opened his mouth.

"My ability is called Imagine Breaker. It allows me to cancel out anything supernatural. This includes your Dummy Check, as you called it.

"No way... a power like that."

She straightened herself up and asked the even more important question.

"Why did you even do it in the first place..."

"Do what?"

"Why did you save me? What's the reason? Why on earth would you bother to so something so incredibly dangerous and troublesome just for someone like me!?!"

She didn't care anymore. Juufukku shouted at that boy who defied all reason.

"Why do I need a reason..."

"What..."

"As much as I don't want to admit this, you were trying to commit suicide. You thought this world was so horrible and bleak that you didn't want to live in it anymore."

The girl proceeded his words.

"That still doesn't explain why-"

"Ultimately, my reason was really selfish. I didn't want to see a girl who was clearly pain, leave this world, just because she felt unwanted..."

"That..."

Juufukku looked at the anomaly in front of her.

(How can he say something so selfless? How can he do something so selfless? For a reason like that?)

"And your eyebrows?"

She looked up in expectancy. Expecting him to make fun of her. To tell her she is a freak or that she is weird.

She did not expect the boy to take off his shirt...

"???"

1...

2...

3...

Her face instantly heats up.

"W-what are you doing!"

She closed her eyes shut.

"Calm down... look."

She opened her eyes a crack to find the boy turned around. His back facing her.

"!!!"

She opened her mouth in shock.

There, along the boy's skin. From his shoulder to his upper back; was a very noticeable scar. It was dark in color and was very thick, almost as if he was hacked with a weapon.

"How did this happen..."

She said this as she reached out to touch it, completely oblivious to how inappropriate this was.

"I was eight at the time I think. A man in my neighborhood went into debt and lost everything. He blamed me and did this."

Juufukku was shocked.

"To stab an eight year old for something beyond your control."

She looked disgusted at the retelling of such a horrible memory.

"Well, I wouldn't say I didn't deserve it..."

The boy muttered this to himself, preventing Juufukku from hearing it.

"Anyway, this is why there is no way I'd judge you for something so superficial. I too have something to be ashamed about."

The boy said this kindly.

The girl known as Juufukku Miho stared at the boy. She felt something while looking at the face, that smile. Deep within her, something that had buried deep down, began to stir ever so slightly.

"Juufukku, can-"

"It's Miho..."

"Huh?"

The girl interrupted with this.

"Call me Miho. Juufukku is too long."

She shyly said this with a self conscious gaze.

The boy stared at her in stunned silence.

"I-I see. Oh!"

The boy, fully facing Miho, introduced himself.

"My name is Kamijou Touma, so you can call me Touma. Nice to meet you."

Touma extended his hand towards the girl.

"L-likewise..."

She slowly reached out for his hand, but then backed away earnestly.

"Wait, whats wrong!"

The girl immediatley averted her gaze and said this...

"Can you put your shirt back on."

Kamijou, who could process the words that came to him, backed away as well.

"My-my bad. That was probably umcomfortable. My apologies!"

Touma hastily put on his shirt and then donned an embarrassed expression. But still...

"Miho."

"Y-yes."

After being gazed at by such a serious expression, Miho could only answer in nervousness.

"Please allow us to play a game."

The boy said this as he broke into a grin.

"A... game..."

Miho had no idea what Touma was talking about.

"Yes, a game. This game will ecompass now until curfew."

(A game that takes the rest of the day? What is he planning on doing?)

Miho thought this in apprehension.

"To you who thinks that she wants to give up, that life isn't worth it, devoid of all happiness; I will surely shatter that illusion!"

Touma clenched his fist in front of his chest.

"Here is what I have to offer. You will spend the rest of the day with me, and if on the off chance I can't make you happy, then I will leave you alone and never bother you again."

Kamijou said this in an improvised boisterous voice.

"However, if I can make you happy, if I can make you smile from the depths of the your heart. Then... I want us to be friends."

Then... he extended his hand out...

"Won't you spend the day with me... Miho?"

Miho looked on in wonder at this boy's proposal. She wanted to refuse. She was going to refuse.

And yet...

That feeling... hasn't disappeared. So maybe...

Miho, could only muster a shy nod at the overflowing kindness in front of her.

"O-okay..."

* * *

**A/N: Just an idea... review if you want the second chapter.**

**And if you don't know who this girl is... well... Railgun Episode 3.**

**Oh! This is pre canon, before memory loss.**

**Hope you have a good day!**

**-Epsilon**


End file.
